Can't Let go
by Taylor Azure
Summary: Bella left three years ago and is now coming back for a family reunion. Fallow Bella on the journey to find right from wrong. J/OC B/OC this still is a J/B story just a little more complicated.All-Human. Mostly BPOV. ON HOLD TILL 1/12/11
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a story I think I'm going to write. If you want me to continue this story than please review.

Long Time New Me

BPOV

It's been three years since I've last been home with my dad and mom. Three years since I've seen _him_. I've been living in Miami, Florida for three years without saying one word to dad or mom until five minutes ago.

They called and said they're having a family reunion. How did they get my number? I wouldn't really know.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but most just call me Bella. I grew up in a small town called Forks. Forks turned out to be my personal hellhole three years ago, but we'll get to that story later.

When I turned nineteen when I packed up and took the first flight out of Forks. I am now a top CSI Agent for Miami and one of the country's greatest. My code name is the Black Widow, because I'm lethal and very quiet. The intruder would never know when I was coming, so it fits me.

I live in a huge beach house that was just right for her and her dogs. She owned a Rottweiler named Joe and then a Pittbull named Diesel. They were her babies and the only boys in her life.

Bella owned a Lamborghini Gallerdo , Bugatti Veyron, and a Ninja Kawasaki. She started tinkering with cars here and there and fell in love with them. Now she could take a car apart and put it back together with her eyes closed.

My attitude has changed from being that pathetic shy understanding girl, to a feisty independent confident women, who gets things done when needed to.

Bella's body changed too. It had that curvy shape of an hourglass. Her breasts filled out and her hips were just the right size. She had a tight round but that anticipated boys to touch. Her hair was black and wavy that had great contrast to her perfectly tanned skin. She had full lips that were almost red. Her eyes were a dark brown that almost looked black. She was 5'5 with slender long legs. Bella's body was toned with abs and hard muscle everywhere.

It was quite nice to have this body, but she wanted to give this body to someone else. She wanted to give this body to someone who wanted to fall in love. Bella never thought about falling in love again, even though her partner was pretty intimidating, she just couldn't. Kiowa was tall, dark, and handsome.

He was coming with her to the reunion so she didn't feel left out. I know it was wrong and all, but what would you do if your parents were these wealthy people who wanted your daughter to be perfect. Hint, that's part of the reason why I left.

Kiowa was just the right person to bring. He's charming, nice, funny, and just plain out adorable. I'm sure mom would love him, but dad's going to be a little hard to convince. You know how dad's are with all that overprotective shit and how you treat her right and stuff like that.

She actually had sort of a crush on Kiowa. I mean we had the same past, well sort of, but it was pretty darn close. Kiowa was always there for her when she needed him most. He's the one that changed her from a wreck of a woman, to someone beautiful and is worth the second or third glance.

Bella was taken out of her thoughts when her iphone started to ring. She checked the caller ID and it was just the person she wanted to talk to.

"Hey Ki. What's up?" – Bella

"I was wondering again, what time are we leaving tomorrow?" – Kiowa

"Six thirty sharp. My private jet was the best idea ever instead of a regular flight." – Bella

"You're right Bells, you're a genius." – Kiowa

"You know, that sarcasm is so thick, that one day you're going to swallow it and choke." – Bella

"Uh huh, right Bells. So I'll meet you at six than, k?" – Kiowa

"K, bye Ki." – Bella

"Bye Bells." – Kiowa

_Click._

I went to my big king size bed and there were my dogs, sleeping away at the foot of the bed. She took off her robe and got into her side of the bed then fell into a peaceful slumber.

_Beep Beep Beep. _

A stupid beeping noise was beeping in my ears and I turned over to find it was my alarm clock. It read _4:30_.

She got up and made a trip to the coffee machine before getting into the shower.

Bella was dressed in some short shorts. She had a white tank top with a gray and black draped-front vest. Then to finish off her out fit, she put on some silver hoops, a leather black bracelet, an oversized Labradorite ring, and last but not least, she had a pair of black women's Dean boots.

Bella curled her hair and put a bump-it in the back to give it more volume.

It was almost time to go and Bella couldn't find Joe anywhere. Bella ran out to her Lamborghini, and gave out and '_aaww_' at the sight.

There he was, sitting in front of the car with his chew toy, food bowl and blanket. _What a scene_ Bella thought.

She went to her car and opened the door so Joe and Diesel could get in. Bella put their entire luggage in the trunk, then hopped in the driver side and sped off to the airport.

Her phone started to ring as soon as they were at the airport and she thought it must be Kiowa so decided to ignore it. The luggage carriers came up and grabbed all of her bags and brought them up in the jet.

Joe and Diesel were sort of tense right now and were growling here and there. They didn't do well to strangers or when people were to close to me.

I was just about to scold them, when I was caught in a big bear hug that took my breath away.

"God you took forever." Said Kiowa.

"Can't-breathe-need-air." I choked out.

"Oh, sorry about that." Kiowa put me down and smiled brightly at me that sort of reminded me of_ him._ " So you ready, or are you just going to stand there and check me out all day." He had a smirk on his face, and I pushed him. "Feisty are we?"

"Whatever." I said smiling. "Let's go. Joe, Diesel in." They ran up into the jet and were waiting at the door for me to come.

"Those dogs sure love you a lot." Kiowa said as we walked up the stairs to the jet.

"Of course they do. They're my babies." I cooed out. Kiowa just started at me knowingly and nodded his head.

The Jet door shut and then the pilot started to speak, "Miss Swan, we will begin take off. So please buckle your seatbelts." Said Jimmy.

I buckled up and sat back, relaxing and enjoying the ride until Kiowa ruined the peace.

"So if _**he**_ even comes by you I'll kill him. You hear me; I'll beat him to till he's six feet under the earth's soil. I can't believe he did that to you. If I see him I'm going to have to leave the room or else I'll burst. I'm here for you Bells remember that, k?" I nodded my head and laid it back thinking back to what he said to me. I like that Kiowa said _he_ instead of his actual name. It felt nice to know that he understands me so much.

Well I guess I should tell you what happened three years ago, since I practically promised, but just so you know it's not a very happy story by the way.

_I was coming home from work one day and got a text message from __**him**__, saying that he wanted me to come over. So I dropped my stuff off in the house and went back outside to my Tahoe._

_**His**__ house came into view and I notice a yellow Porsche that looked a lot like Lauren Mallory's new car. I pulled into the driveway and before I could get out, I could here __**his**__ voice from inside talking to somebo_dy.

"_It's wrong I can't do it."__** He **__said. What? What can't he do? _

_That's when I heard Lauren Mallory say, "just fuck me already! You already know Bella won't." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I pulled out and sped out of __**his**__ driveway, hearing him run outside and get in Silverado, chasing after me._

_My phone started to ring and I looked at the caller ID and it was __**him**__. I just ignored it and drove to my house._

_Her house came into view and Bella pulled in and got out, running up to the front door. She opened it and slammed it shut while locking it. Bella made sure to lock all the doors and was glad that dad got rid of the spare key._

_She ran upstairs and locked her windows, since they were the only ones that didn't have a security lock on them._

_Banging was heard on the front door and she knew it was __**him**__._

_Bella started packing up her duffle bag with clothes and her bathroom accessories._

_When Bella was finished packing she ran down stairs and went to the kitchen to write a not to Charlie and Renee._

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm going to be gone for a while and don't bother to call, I'll call instead. My life is falling apart and I need time to sort it out._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_I hung the note on the fridge and went to the living room to grab my bag of the couch. The banging on the door didn't subside so I decided to use the garage, happy that my parents had a three-door garage._

_She got into her GT 500 Mustang and started it up then pulled out. Bella was almost out of the driveway, when__** he**__ came up to her car. Why did she have her windows down?_

"_Bella where are you going?" __**He**__ croaked out. I wanted to laugh at his fake concern for me. I wanted to laugh this pain away, but it was too heavy to just lift it off my shoulders._

"_Anywhere but here." I hissed out._

"_Bella whatever you heard I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to be like that." I snorted making him hang his head in shame._

"_Oh, you mean it wasn't meant to be heard by me. I hope you and Lauren were enjoying your time together, because she's right. I'm never going to be like that with you." __**His**__ face changed from hurt to anger._

"_I knew it, you still had feelings for that bastard? Why the fuck are you with me when you're thinking about him?"__** he **__practically spat at me._

_I chuckled evilly making him glare at me. "Now you're trying to blame this all on me. Great just mother fucking great!" She was getting angrier by the minute. Bella got out of her car and leaned up against it starring him down. "I forgot about him a long fucking time ago, but I think you were to busy with other things to realize it. I feel like a fucking idiot right now." I looked up at him and the glare was off his face and was replaced with worry. "Yep, now you're scared of me. What, that I'm going to leave you so that everything doesn't get thrown at you. Sorry but that Bella is out the window."_

_He tried walking closer to me but stopped him. "Bella I'm sorry."_

_I chuckled without humor shaking my head. "This Bella doesn't trust no one anymore it's going to take a lot more than that to get me back, but right now is all I need is a break. Don't bother coming after me either. We don't want Lauren getting jealous," and with that said she got in to her car and drove off leaving __**him **__behind with his white slut._

Well no you have it. You have my whole story. After that day everything about me changed, I turned into a cold-hearted bitch. Then came along Ki and most of the bitchiness disappeared, well sort of disappeared.

Now I'm going back to that hell hole because a damn family reunion. I bet _he_ got with that slut and are happily married. Well I'm happy for them then. I mean there a perfect match for each other; they're both lying cheating assholes that disserve a trip to hell.

My head started to hurt thinking about _**them**_. So I sat back and relaxed.

.

.

I must have fallen asleep sometime because I was being shaken awake.

"Bella get your ass up. We're here." She shot up like her ass was on fire and starred at him making sure he wasn't kidding around. "Bella calm down I'm with you every step of the way even if we fall in a pot hole, I'll fall with you. You hear me Bells?" I slowly nodded and he stood up to hug me in one of his famous hugs. "Bells you're the only girl in my life, and _my _girl comes first, always." Bella smiled brightly and looked up at him.

"Well I sure hope so." She said jokingly.

He bent down and kissed her cheek, "always."

We walked down to Kiowa's Ferrari 458 Italia. The luggage carriers put the bags in the trunk and Joe and Diesel in the back seat. I sure hope they behave while we're there. I had personal trainer with me to help train my babies since they were puppies. They were trained to kill and doesn't put up with nobody's shit, just like me. My babies learned from the best.

"So Bells, you ready?" Kiowa never thought about himself when he thinks of me. That has something do with because he likes me I think.

"Yah."

We were in Seattle right now and there was this question I was so tempted to ask him but couldn't._ Just do it you chicken shit_ said my inner Bella. Of course she just had to stick her too sense in my business._ I want to but don't know how_ I said innocently._ Well let's start with this 'Kiowa I have to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth please'. Hey that's not bad good one_._ Aren't I always good,_ I let that one pass.

She took a deep breath and said, "Ki can I ask you something?"

He starred at me and nodded, "shoot."

"Do you love me like as a friend or more?" I said a little bit to fast.

"Why?" He said questioningly. _Just go on and tell him. Maybe he loves you back and It'll make this whole trip a hell lot easier._

"Welll…I like you, more like love you, but if you only love me as a friend I'll understand." This was a bit easier than she thought it would be.

He looked at her with his mouth open for a bit before a big smile broke across his face. "Bella I was hoping you'd say you loved me. It feels so good to finally love again after so long." Ki lifted up my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Now I have three boys in my life who mean a lot to me, even though you already did." Bella was so happy right now and didn't want anyone to mess it up. "So you promise you'll always be by my side and won't leave it. Because I really don't want to deal with _**him**_ when we get there."

"Bella you don't even have to ask. Like I'd leave your side anyway" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek making Ki smile even bigger. "One more for good luck and then I'll leave you alone." I giggled, actually giggled, and kissed him on the cheek.

We were almost to my house and you could hear all the people too. Mom said that she was going to make everyone wait upfront for me, and that she can't wait to see how I look now.

People back home only knew me as a white girl with light brown hair and shit like that. Well now they get to meet the Black Widow.

Kiowa pulled into the familiar driveway of my mom and dad's, and people stopped talking. They haven't even seen me yet and nobody said a word. Ki got out first and put the dogs in the house before pulling me out and walking over to the crowd. I made sure to put my sunglasses on so know one knew who I was looking at.

Everyone was just starring at me in agape. Wow, I guess it really has been a long time. I looked around at everyone's shocked faces until my eyes landed on the Devil himself.

Bella looked away and spotted her dad and mom. "What no hug?" she said and then her niece ran up to her and hugged her. Bella didn't have a sister, but her cousin Leah was very happy to make Bella Abby's Godmother.

"Wella! Wella! Your home! I missed you so much." I picked up the little three year old, that's when she noticed she had tears in her eyes. Bella wanted to cry herself; she hugged Abbey close to her chest and never wanted to let go. "Don't weave me again. I don't want you to go."

"Maybe you could come visit me if your mommy will let me." Bella looked around and spotted Leah who also had tears in her eyes. "Le Le." Leah came running up to Bella gave her a hug.

"God Bella I missed you so damn much. I promise I'll visit when I get the money." Bella wiped away her tears.

"You don't need money, you can use my jet that's always at your use if you need it." Leah sobbed into my shoulder and people still said nothing. I pulled away a bit. "I want you guys to meet Kiowa, my boyfriend." When I said that Abbey's little ears perked up and she looked over at Ki.

"Are you my new wuncle?" Ki and I chuckled and he came over and picked up Abbey. Abbey started giggling and laughing.

"Yah I am honey. Call me Uncle Ki." Leah and I were both awed by the scene in front of us.

Leah turned to me and hugged tight to he again. "I'm sorry for what _he_ did to you. Trust me all the guys didn't speak to him for months." I sighed not really caring what happened to him.

Bella was snatched away from Leah and was in big strong arms. She turned around to find Seth and the guys looking at her, and then Seth picked her up and hugged her really tight.

"Can't-breathe.' I gasped out. They all chuckled and Seth put me down.

"Damn Bells you look hot." Of course Paul would be the one to just blurt it out.

"Yah Bells he's not kidding." Seth said.

"Bella honey is that really you." Everybody went quiet again and turned around to find mom and dad with tears in their eyes.

I let go of Seth and ran up to my mom hugging her tight. "Yes it is mom." Bella's eyes were starting to get watery. She taken away by her dad and he held her tight.

"Bells we missed you so much. When you said you'd be leaving, I didn't think you meant for three years." He was obviously crying because his voice was sort of quivering.

"It's okay dad," and then I pulled away only to be wrapped in someone's arms again.

"Bells I think we should go bring our stuff upstairs." It was Ki. Bella nodded her head and turned around.

"We'll be right back." Everyone started to talk again after we left the front yard like they had something to hide.

Ki grabbed our stuff and I showed him up to my room taking Joe and Diesel with us. "I think everyone likes me besides _**him**_. He was giving me death glares and all that, he even had a woman by his side." Ki was obviously pissed. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Now you can't let something little like that piss you off. Remember what boss said about your anger management right." I said jokingly but he seemed to ease up a bit.

"Yah don't let the little things piss you off if you're the one with the upper hand." He finished with a smirk.

"Good now lets get this evening over with." We held hands as we walked down stairs to find that everyone has come inside. Good thing she put her dogs in her room.

After a while Bella had this feeling like she was being watched. She didn't bother looking just looked head on. Like her boss said 'When you get those weird feelings that something's going to happen, just look head on and keep on going' and that's exactly what she did.

"Ki I have to use the bathroom I'll be right back." Bella didn't want to use any other bathroom right now beside the one in her room. She felt like someone was following her, and boy if they walk into her room, Joe and Diesel will have there ass and you use it as a personal chew toy.

Bella made sure to lock her bedroom door and then go to the bathroom.

She walked out of the bathroom to find her babies growling at her door, yep like she expected.

"Yeesh, who would have thought Bella could turn into a dog." Bella busted out laughing at her tard of a cousin.

Bella opened the door slowly and slid through the little bit of space so Joe and Diesel wouldn't get out. She looked up to find a scared Seth. "God Bella those dogs looked like they were developed by the Devil."

Bella laughed again before patting Seth on the shoulder. "They're are my babies and they would protect me from any harm. They personally to protect me…" She trailed off so she wouldn't reveal too much information.

"Well I bet they do pretty good job at it." I laughed and took Seth's hand while walking down the stairs.

"Why were you following me Seth?" Bella was curious as to why he did so.

"Uhh, no reason." She knew he was lying.

"Liar. I work with Liars so trust me, just my as well tell the truth." He sighed and stopped in the middle of the staircase sitting down on the steps.

"Jake." I cringed at his name and held my chest like if my heart would fall out and crumble. Seth noticed and looked at her and hugged her to his chest. "Sorry Bells. I'm sorry for what he did to you all that time ago." He rubbed soothing circles on her back. She noticed that _**he**_ was sitting with some white blonde chick.

"Seth who is that that he's with?" It's not that I cared I was just curious if he had a thing for sluts now.

He sighed. "The one and only Jessica Stanley. Complete bitch and treats us like her slave. I'm pretty sure you could take her." I laughed at that, knowing I took down even the strongest men in the world. This bitch will be as easy as squashing a bug.

"Seth I'm a black belt in Taekwondo and took down the biggest men that you couldn't even imagine. If you don't believe me we could have a match in the back yard." I gave him a smirk and just like I expected he backed out.

"What else were you in?" Hmm let me think.

"Kick boxing, boxing, martial arts and that's it. My job takes a lot of skill and if you don't have it than you're a dead man." I got up and went to go find where Ki was. She found him talking to her dad, figures. Of course dad was going to give him the talk.

Bella was almost to her dad and Ki when someone grabbed by the hand and turned her around.

There he was the one and only, Jacob Black.

A/N: So do you think I should continue this story or not. Please review:) 


	2. Sue Me JPOV

A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was a bit confusing on the POV's. It was just Bella's POV the whole time. For those of you, who were a little confused and upset, please except my apologies. I'll give this chapter a bit more thought, and please don't be afraid to tell your mind, it helps me make my story better if I know what I'm doing wrong sometimes. Thank you :)

Sue Me

JPOV

Hi my name is Jacob Black or, what Leah says, the woman breaker. It's been three years ago and I still can't believe Bella packed up and left to only God knows where.

I still remember the pain and heartbreak, like it was only two minutes ago that it happened.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey man." Embry and the guys were helping me work at the shop; well they technically worked there. "You have a message from someone. It was a girl." Aww, Bella._

"_Okay. I'll call her right back." I said happily but Embry just starred at me like I was doing something totally wrong. "What!" This was beyond annoying just having him looking at me like that._

"_You and Bella are still together right?" What? Where was this coming from/_

"_Umm yah. You of all people should know that." It was just bothering me the way he was looking at me the way he was._

_Em shook his head and starred at me one more time before walking out of the room. Wow, I think Em has finally lost it. I mean he is married to Leah. That woman is total PMS on two legs, but she's Bella's cousin. So it would be wrong to treat her like shit, and she is married to my best friend._

_I decided to text Bella and tell her I'll see her after work. She didn't respond but I knew she didn't need to, to know she already agreed to come over._

_._

_._

_It was about time to close up so I headed off home and said 'bye' to all the guys. They gave me looks of concern before I left. What was there problem?_

_Anyway I got into My Silverado and drove down the all to familiar rode to my house._

_I passed Bella's house and noticed she wasn't there yet, but that's just more the time I'll need to get ready and out of my work clothes._

_Pulling up to my house I noticed a yellow Porsche that I didn't recognize. It must be one of my sisters or something._

_I got out of my truck and ran up to the door and opened it, but when I walked in something didn't feel right. He walked to the living room and his heart almost stopped._

_Lauren Mallory was sitting on his couch in nothing but a pair of panties and bra. She was smirking at me like I was supposed to like this or something._

"_What are you doing in my house?" I said in a harsh tone. Lauren and I have been over a long time ago but she seems to just keep coming back like a stray cat if you were to feed it._

_She just smiled at me and got up slowly, coming to stand in front of me. "Embry said that you would be off in thirty minutes so I thought I'd stop by for a visit." Lauren said while running her scrawny finger up and down my chest._

"_It's wrong I can't do it." I wanted her to get some common sense in that blonde brain of hers._

_She looked baffled for a moment before she yelled "Just fuck me already! You already know Bella won't-." She was cut off by the sound of screeching tires and I already knew whom it was. Bella._

"_When I get back you better be out of my fucking house." I said with lots of venom in my words._

_He ran outside and got in his truck and sped off to follow Bella. I knew she heard every word that she said because otherwise she wouldn't have made such an exit._

_It was making him feel even more scared of what the out come was going to be. She would probably want an explanation or his life for what she just heard._

_I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and tried calling Bella, but she wouldn't pick up._

_Bella's house was starting to come into view and saw that she was already there. He pulled up right beside her Tahoe and went to go inside the front door, but when he tried to open it, it was locked. Shit! He said mentally._

_He started banging on the front door to see if she would let him in. After a few minutes he heard something like a garage door opening and figured it was the Swan's._

_Bella was pulling out in her mustang with her windows down, and he decided to run up to her and persuade her. It was heartbreaking to know all of the possibilities that she ay be leaving._

"_Where are you going Bella?" asked someone's weak voice. I looked around and found out the little weak voice was mine._

_Bella didn't even stare at me when she answered with a hiss, "anywhere but here." _

_This was going to be harder than I thought. She wasn't going to listen to a thing I said; I could see her perspective though. "Bella whatever you heard, I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to be like that." Nice choice of words, I thought to myself._

_Bella looked at me and snorted. I felt the guilt surge through me and fill my body. "Oh, you mean it wasn't meant to be heard be heard by me. I hope you and Lauren were enjoying your time together, because she's right. I'm never going to be like that with you." Huh. I get it she never did like me then. She was just using me. _

_My body changed from the hurt and turned into anger. "I knew it, you still had feelings for that bastard. Why the fuck are you with me when you're thinking about him?" This pissed me off to no end, knowing that I was just being used like dirty tissue._

_Bella laughed evilly making me stare at her like she was insane. "Now you're trying to blame this all on me. Great, just mother fucking great!" She got out of the car and leaned against it, glaring at me. "I forgot about him a long fucking time ago, but I think you were to busy with other things to realize it. I feel like a fucking idiot right now." She looked down while all the anger washed out of me and was replaced with worry. Bella looked back up at me and just smiled without humor. "Yep now you're scared of me. What, that I'm going to leave you so everything doesn't get thrown at you. Sorry but that Bella is out the window."_

_I wanted to hug her and take her in my arms, never letting go. Bella put up a hand though and stopped me. "Bella I'm sorry." I knew where this was going and didn't think I would be able to take it._

_She chuckled without humor. "This Bella doesn't trust no one anymore, it's going to take a lot more than that to get me back, but right now is all I need is a break. Don't bother coming after me either. We don't want Lauren getting jealous." She got into her car, and that was the last time I've ever seen her._

_It felt like Bella took apart of me with her, that was stuck to her like her skin on her body. This hurt to know that I caused my Bella to leave. To cause her pain and to distrust in me, it hurt a lot._

_I got into my truck and started to drive to first beach, crying the whole trip there. When I got there, getting out of my truck was like pulling a bear by its paw. The weight on me felt heavy, like I just got a hundred pounds fatter but still look the same._

_I stumbled over to the log that Bella and I always use to sit at. This tree was probably the last thing that I had left of Bella. The last remain of her existence in my world. I just sat there not caring who saw a grown man cry over his fault._

_About two minutes after the sobs subsided, I felt someone sit right beside me, and I mean they were sitting close._

"_So she's finally gone," said the familiar voice of Lauren. I wanted to punch something right now. The sound of her voice makes me think of the reason Bella's gone._

_He jumped up off the log and fumed at her. "You're the reason why she's gone. You're the reason why my life is shit right now. I can't believe you." I felt the tears starting to prick my eyes again at this truth._

"_Like I meant for it to happen." He could obviously hear the lies licking at her tongue._

"_Bullshit! You even said so yourself."-Pause-"You fucking called my shop and asked when I got off. It was all a part of your plan to have the girl of my life gone. It's like I can't have nothing in this world without anyone fucking ruining it!"_

_She stood up, "you will not talk to me that way. You fucking don't yell at me from your loss!" Lauren said it like Bella was dead and that stabbed me deep._

_He was about to say something back to her but was interrupted by Leah and the whole crew standing there, obviously pissed. My dad and sisters were there. Bella's parents were also standing there pissed. Leah, Seth, Embry, Harry, Sue, were all standing right next to them. Then right next my sister Rachael was Paul, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, Collin, Brady, and Bella's two aunts, Sherry and Monica. Like I said, the whole crew was here, sending glares at me, and Miss Bitch._

"_Why the fuck is my cousin gone Jacob?" Yelled a very pissed of Leah. "And why are you with this Bitch?" Yep no one was stopping her now._

_He heard some sobbing and looked over to find Rachael, Renee, Rebecca, and Sue, all crying from Bella's disappearance._

"_Man where's my cousin?" said a very heartbroken Seth. I stared at him, wanting him to know it wasn't my fault, well at least not all of it._

END OF FLASHBACK

I know you probably want to hear the whole damn story but my heart can't take any more of that pain, but I could tell you what happened after that.

Well I started loosing my mind and started dating a lot of women, and when I mean **a lot**, I mean tons. Beer became my new best friend and sex became the stress reliever.

It was all too much to handle and the fact that I'm doing it all by myself made matters even worse because I was by myself. Seth and Paul had to drag me out of the rehab stage and put my ass back in gear, but that doesn't mean I stopped sleeping with women.

I'm actually with one of those whores right now._ Why?_ Hell, I don't even know why. Her name is Jessica Stanley and she's far from hot, is all she is, is a good fuck.

"Jakey hurry up." I hate that fucking name that she gave me. It just doesn't feel right having her call me that.

He got up and went to go get on a pair of his dark washed jeans, and a white beater with a black button up shirt.

They were going to a family reunion, Swan's family reunion. He's surprised that Bella's parents even let him go after the incident with Lauren.

This Family reunion was for Bella, since she's coming back for four days. When I found that out it made my heart skip a beat. All these questions started forming in my head and were going on complete over drive.

Is she single? Did she get hitched? Does she have a family of her own? Is she dating? Will she forget about what happened three years ago and forgive me? Does she still want me? It all came out in a rush and I just couldn't keep up. The one question I thought of most was, does she look different?

That one question was flying in my head buzzing around like an annoying fly that won't leave me alone.

I was taken out of my thoughts when a very frustrated Jess came walking in my bedroom with her hands on hips. "You're sure taking an awful long time. I swear you're worse than an old woman. Hurry up we have to go now, and plus is eating at me to see what it looks like inside the Swan's big house." I said 'fine' so she would shut up.

.

.

We got there in ten minutes top and when we stepped out everybody was actually happy. Like happy as little kids are when they get a big toy for Christmas and what surprised me was, no one gave me glares or 'the look' as I like to call it.

"Jacob you're here!" yelled Renee. She came up to me and hugged me for the first time in a long time. "Isn't it exciting that Bella is finally coming home. She should be here in at least thirty minutes. Bella said when she gets here that our eyes better be glued to our head." Renee laughed and that answered one of my questions. Bella is different, I wonder how much?

Renee took my hand and led me over to the big crowed of people in their front yard, waiting for Bella's arrival. She led us over to where Charlie and my dad were, if I can really call him my dad anymore. Apparently he decided to disown me after Bella left. Bella was like his own daughter. He protected her from all the boys and shit like that. So it hurt him to find out that she left because of me.

"Everyone listen up." Everybody turned to look at Renee and stopped talking about how excited they were about Bella's arrival. "Bella is going to be here in ten minutes and I don't want anyone giving her a panic attack by rushing over to her and ravaging her like a bunch of animals. We want Bella to feel welcomed again in her home." Everyone agreed and began with their conversations

"Son." I turned at the sound of my dad's voice and looked at him. He gave me a weak smile before speaking again. "I'm sorry I've been a little harsh on you and I want to say that I'm sorry for my crude behavior. I was just mad that you made my Bella leave so sudden, but that's no excuse of how I've been acting lately. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I-." I was interrupted by the sound a cars purring engine pull into the garage. Everyone around me went silent and held their breath.

There was the sound of two car doors opening and then the sound of dogs growling. Two minutes later another car door opened and I could hear the light sound of boots on the pavement.

Still no one was breathing and when a beautiful woman walked into view I think everyone actually died. You could hear no heartbeats what so ever, and wanted to laugh if one of those hearts weren't mine.

Then another one of my questions was answered. Bella was standing by a tall muscular man who looked very protective over Bella.

Bella her skin was no longer that creamy white I use to remember; now it was the type of skin you only find in magazines, her caramelized would have that glint when the sun touched it. Her hair was no longer light waves of brown; it was as black as night and curled. The shape of her body was the shape of an hourglass, and her breasts and hips filled out nicely to my liking. _If only I could use those hips for something else than just look at them._

"What no hug?" Her now angels like voice sounded like silk or smooth butter. Abbey ran up to the goddess I think was suppose to be Bella and hugged her tightly, crying and was shaking with little sobs.

It was heartbreaking watching the scene unfold in front of me. Bella cradled Abbey to her chest while saying soothing things to her.

Abbey was three years old and held onto Bella ever since birth. Abmister is Leah and Embry's little girl and Bella was the godmother. Now I see why they chose Bella. She was good with kids and loved them with all her heart; it looked like kids loved her too.

Bella passed Abbey to the man that she came with while Bella took a sobbing Leah in her arms and sooth her like if Leah was her own child.

This scene was to painful to see so I told dad I had to get a drink and he just gave a stiff nod that released the unshed tears that were being held captive. I gave him a reassuring pat on the back before running to the back yard and inside the house.

Never have I thought seeing Bella again would be this hard. I could tell though that she wasn't that happy to see me, but I don't blame her. It was my doing why she left so might as well take the consequences.

I went inside the house that felt like centuries since I'd been in and took a seat on the sectional by the fireplace. They had a flat screen mounted over the fireplace with a couple of surround sound speakers hanging from the high ceilings.

The entire living room looked like it had a make over. The sectional I was sitting on was dark brown leather and had green, red, and orange decorative pillows. They now had glass coffee tables with a big circular end table in the middle of the living room.

There were two dark brown leather chairs on either side of the long draped window by the fireplace. This living room was a living room you only see in those 'Better Homes' magazines. It was a very nice tasteful warming part of the house.

I was interrupted by my fascination of the living room when I heard voices starting to come in the door. Jessica was looking for me I could see because the look on her face.

Seth came over and sat by me giving me a pat on the back. "God Bella's Hot!" he said in truth and knowing. "And I'm her cousin. Right now I so wish I wasn't. We talked until her boyfriend Kiowa took her away from us." Seth said pouting a little.

"Kiowa is that his name?" It sounded like a Quileate name that you would only hear on the reservation.

"Yah, he's actually a cool guy, I mean besides him taking Bella away then he's awesome." All the guys came over to sit by us and I knew they were all thinking the same thing as Seth because I could see it on there faces.

"Hey do you think Ki will let me take Bella for awhile. I he better watch Bella or else someone's going to go in for the kill." Said Brady.

I saw that Bella went to go walk up stairs and asked Seth if he could go talk to her for him.

"Sure man." Seth was all to excite to finally talk to Bella again.

"Hey Jake why are you so distant. Are you okay being here? Is it bugging you at all?" I looked over at Paul. Was he seriously worried about me? God Bella's arrival must've put some magical forgiveness on these guys cause that's all I've been getting since I got here.

"No it's alright man. I'm just thinking that's all." He gave me a brief nod before going back to talking to Jared.

I looked up at the staircase to see Seth and Bella having a serious conversation or at least that's how it looked. Bella then walked down the stairs with Seth in tow except both going in opposite directions.

Seth came over to us with a big smile on his face and plopped his ass down right beside me. "God Bella's amazing." Everyone starred at him and started to laugh.

"You act like you've just had sex with her or something, and I don't want that image planted in my brain." Said Paul pretending to be grossed out by the fact that Bella and Seth having sex is gross because there cousins. It is gross and I'm not just saying that from jealousy or anything. They're cousins for god's sake. That's gross.

Speaking of Bella I looked over to see Bella standing by a couple of the deputies from the station looking for somebody. I took this time to get up and actually say hi to her or something.

Bella was about to go to her dad and that guy named Kiki, Kyle, Kotie, whatever his name was. I grabbed her hand and spun her around so that she was facing me.

_God I wanted to kiss those lips_ was my first thought. Okay, I haven't, seen her in three years, _sue me._

A/N: Poor Jacob:( But it just makes the story a bit more fun to write. Review Please:)


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Being this close to Jacob brought back memories that I didn't want to remember, ever. Yeah we had good memories but never once did we have bad memories until that summer. That was probably the only bad memory I could think of. But right now, it wasn't the bad memories I remembered it was the good ones. The ones where his eyes made me swoon and love him more each time they landed on me. That smile can make the sun come out on a cloudy day. His heart beat, strong and bold like his arms were when he held me. His soul that had once owned, free caring and open. No worries in the world. I shook my head because I knew no matter how bad the problem I'd forgive Jake just thinking of the memories we had.

"Bella!" yelled an all to familiar voice. I got my hand out of Jake's and turned around to see Emily running up to me. We became best friends before I left. She was nice and very understanding. Emily was going out with Sam Uley, one of dad's men. He's a really nice guy and would be great for Emily. "I'm so glad your home." She said grabbing me in her arms. When in her arms you get this warm aura from her and you have to hug and smile back. Emily pulled away but never let me go and that's when I noticed something shining on her marriage finger. I grabbed her hand and whistled making her cheeks slightly go pink.

"When did he finally pop the question?" she looked at the ring and smiled. "Three weeks ago." I was amazed that it took him so long. If you've ever seen Emily and Sam together you would have thought that they were an already married couple ready to start a family. "When is the wedding going to be?" I said while letting go of her hand. "Next month, and I was wondering you'd stay long enough to be a bridesmaid and sing at my wedding. Please its not that long until I'm hitched." There was this part of me that was still the old Bella and that part was I just couldn't say no. "Fine." She clapped her hands and hugged me once more before leaving just to come back a minute later with a acoustic guitar in hand.

I gave her a curious look. "What are you doing?" "Well since you are going to sing at my wedding my as well practice right." She handed me the guitar and grabbed my arm pulling me into the living room where a platform was built for when I use to sing and play my piano and guitar. "Emily I haven't played in three years." But instead of listening to me she called everyone to attention making everyone look up. "Bella is going to be playing at my wedding and would like to rehearse." Everyone came piling into the biggish space of the living room, the little kids sitting closest to the platform. I briskly nodded and turned on the microphone, and then thought of a song to play before one came to mind.

_Let's run away, where nothing stands between me and you_

_Let's find a place, somewhere a little closer to the truth_

_And call it a home, where there's no right and no wrong,_

_And we could be all alone_

_[Chorus]_

_And I'll take off my halo if you take off your wings_

_You don't have to be invincible, cause I sure ain't no saint_

_You'll always be my angel no matter what you do_

_Cause you take me to heaven just by being you_

I saw mom and dad 'awe' to that part of the song along with everyone else. Jacob was standing by this girl with her hanging on his arm. I'm assuming that was his girlfriend. Whatever, I'm not going to let them ruin my night.

_Tell me a secret; tell me things that no one else should know,_

_Even in your weakness, baby drop your guard, just let it go_

_Until everything's exposed, and you don't have to feel ashamed,_

_Baby, just say my name_

_[Chorus]_

_And I'll take off my halo, if you take off your wings_

_You don't have invincible, cause I sure ain't no saint_

_You'll always be my angel no matter what you do_

_Cause you take me to heaven, just by being you_

_When I see you standing there, you know it all becomes so clear_

_The way you look, the way you touch, I need the way you lift me up_

_This will never feel complete until there's nothing in between_

_And we have broke down every war_

_Baby, baby, baby let's just fall_

_[Chorus]_

_And I'll take off my halo, if you take off your wings_

_You don't need to be invincible cause I sure ain't no saint_

_You'll always be my angel no matter what you do_

_Cause you take me to heaven just by being you_

_Oh you take me to heaven just by being you_

_You take me to heeeaven just by being you_

_Let's run away_

_Let's run away_

I strummed one last beat before looking up. Emily had tears in her eyes as well as most of the women in the room with there loved ones. Everybody clapped and the kids said 'sing another one' or 'you have a beautiful voice'. Before I could answer them I was in someone's arms. "Bella that was beautiful." It was Emily. "Would you please play one more?" I smiled, "sure." I played 'My Best Friend' by Tim McGraw before picking up my stuff.

Mom walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Honey that was very beautiful. I can't wait to here what you're going to play at the wedding." "Thanks mom." We let go and went our different ways. I went out onto the deck and sat on a lawn chair. The stairs were out and shined bright above my head. The big baby blue moon shined off of my copper skin and made it glow. It was peaceful with just the stars and me. Lighting from the kitchen went through the glass doors and lit up some of the porch. A cool breeze blew by and I was thankful for Ki's thick coat otherwise I'd be a Popsicle in two seconds.

The porch door opened and I was assuming it was Kiowa but found I was wrong. Jacob walked to the chair right next to mine and sat down. It was silent for a while and then Jacob broke it. "Those songs that you sang for Sam and Emily were wonderful Bella. Umm…" and then the silence continued its torture. "Sooo… why are you really out here beside telling me how great my playing is?" He sighed and sunk deeper into the chair. "Bella I'm sorry." I sighed and lay back on the chair looking up at the stars not wanting to have this conversation. "Jake its okay people weren't born to be perfect. I just don't want to hear it though. You might want to reject but I will not sit here and have you say sorry about what happened in the past because you and I both know I won't." I got up from my spot and walked to the patio door. "Bella that's not the only reason I came out here. I was wondering if we could do something tomorrow."

Jake was now right by me and starring down from his tall form. Should I go with him? What would happen if I did? "Where were you planning on taking me?" He smiled "The beach. It's going to be nice tomorrow." By how cold it was I wasn't so sure it would actually be that warm. Jake must have saw my expression because he said, " don't you trust me." "I wouldn't be talking about trust right now because you're not even close to my trust zone yet." I didn't mean to blow that in his face but it was true. He ruined his trust from me and now has to earn it back to full extent.

"I promise Bella I won't let you down. So can we be friends or do I have to earn that too?" I let his smartass comment slide and just nodded. Of course we could be friends. Nothing was wrong with at least giving him that back because from the looks of it. He lost everyone's trust and didn't get some of it back till today. So that meant barely anyone there in the friends department. "Thanks Bells-," I flinched from that old nickname. Of course everyone called me it but coming from Jake just made it…hurt a bit. "Sorry." I just shrugged and was taken aback when Jacob hugged me. It felt strange at first but the loss of his arms around me for so long came to and I hugged him back from reflex. I was surprised that I forgave him so easily but everyone makes dumb choices once or twice in his or her life.

We parted from the embrace and just stood there smiling like idiots. "See you tomorrow Bella. I have to go hit the hay or else I'll never get up when the time comes." He waved then walked to the patio door. " Bye Jake." He froze for a bit and I just realized that those were the almost the exact words I once used when leaving for a long disappearance. "Sorry." I said softly. "It's okay. Now I know what you mean when you said you don't want to bring up the past." I nodded and looked down at the deck biting my lip. This awkwardness is starting to get annoying but I knew it has been a while since we've last talked, hugged, gave affection…anyway.

"Yeah well see you tomorrow then." "See ya." And with that he left into the house leaving me in the dark by myself. I stood there for awhile and then walked into the house to have it completely quiet. Wow, was I really outside that long. Mom and dad were in the living room and I could faintly here the shower running upstairs. "I'm gonna go to bed night." "Night," they said in union.

I went into my room to take a shower and get ready for bed. Kiowa must have grabbed the rest of his bags and moved them into the room right across the hall because they were no longer on my bed. Joe and Diesel were lying on my bed when I got out of the shower. I should probably bring them out to the beach tomorrow to stretch out their legs. "Scoot over." I told Joe because he was taking up to spots. From the corner of my eye I swore I seen him role his eye at me. Damn smart dog.

I got in and shut of the lamp before letting the peaceful darkness of sleep to take over me. Waiting for the next day to come.

**A/N So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please Review:D**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Getting up bright and early wasn't really my thing but if I wanted to get a good parking spot today at the beach than getting up early it is. I went to take a quick shower and put my baby pink and white bikini on, and then put on some short shorts with a loose white top. My flip-flops were someplace around here.

I went down stairs and wrote a note to everyone saying I was going to the beach with Jake. "Joe. Diesel, let's go." I grabbed my keys to my moms SUV and went outside with my babies right behind me. Opening the car door I told Diesel and Joe to get in. As lazy as Joe is he went to the back seat to lay down while Diesel was in the front seat already sticking his out the window. We pulled out of the drive and were on our way to the beach.

When we pulled up I noticed no one was there not even Jake. "Okay you two. Be nice and don't growl." I know it sounded weird for me to talk to dogs but how I put it is. Animals are just like humans. They have feelings and hearts too. Like if I proved my point they both nodded. These dogs were trained to listen.

I got out of my side and held my door open so they could get out. They ran to the water and swam in the water. I walked down to the beach and saw someone in the distance by that old piece of driftwood. They were getting closer. I could tell it was a man by its big silhouette. When they walked into some of the sun I noticed who it was then. It was Jake.

Next thing I knew I took off running and ran right into his arms. It was actually not my best move for two reasons. One I just forgave him yesterday and I didn't want him getting the wrong idea. Two, from me running and jumping on him made us fall down into the water, but we were laughing anyway. I got off of him and walked over to my bag I brought and took off clothes revealing my bikini.

I tuned around to find Jake with his mouth slacked a bit and hanging open. Boys can be boys. "Jake you're catching flies." He shook his head and closed his mouth. "Diesel. Joe." They came barreling out of the water and over to me. "Jake this is Diesel and this is Joe. These are my two main boys in my life." He looked at them with an astonished look on his face. "Those things are huge. Where'd you get them from?" I laughed at him. "I got them when they were pups and trained them." "Oh." Again, there was more awkwardness between us so I decided to break it and band it to never happen again. "So umm do you live over here by the beach?" He nodded and pointed over to this big beautiful house on the cliff. "Right there. I built it. Well the guys and I built it."

I was astonished by how big it was and that they fit it on that cliff. From here it looked white and I could faintly see a wrap around deck. "Wow you guys built that. It looks beautiful Jake. So where's Jessica today?" He looked a little off by the question so I apologized for asking but he just shooed them off. "It's okay. Yah, It didn't really umm workout." I felt sort of relieved by this even though I shouldn't have. "You know…she…sort of…umm…yeah." I wanted to say that she was a slut. She looked like one and Jake didn't deserve someone who would cheat on him. No one should. "What?" "Nothing." He nodded. "So Bella how is that song coming?" "Huh?" "Your song for Emily's wedding." Oh right. "Yeah it's okay but I don't know if it's okay." "Can I listen to it?" "Umm let me go and get my guitar." I ran to the SUV knowing that Renee kept a spare guitar in there for parties.

I came back with the guitar in had and dug in my bag to grab my sheet music. It surprised that I was a little nervous to sing in front of Jake. "Are you sure you want to here it?" He arched his brow and looked at me. "Why don't you want to play?" "I never I didn't." "Then play." I sighed, "Okay, okay."

_[Instrumental]_

_Love takes the patience job_

_That's what mama always said_

_Faith is the belief in something more than what you know_

_That's what the good book says_

_You gotta play the cards you got_

_Who knows what fate is holding_

_At times you gotta go _

_Without knowing where your going_

_[Chorus]_

_That's why I keep on lovin' you_

_I keep on lovin' you_

_Through the baby's-don't-leave-me's_

_And never-will-again's_

_And I-promise-to's_

_I keep on lovin' you_

_Lord knows we had our share of fights_

_Our sleepless nights, our ups and downs_

_We've had plenty of then some_

_Of baby-I'm-gones, and turn arounds_

_Sometimes I swear it might be easier_

_To throw in a towel_

_Someday we're gonna look back_

_And say look at us now_

_[Chorus]_

_That's why I keep on lovin' you, I keep on lovin' you_

_Through the baby-don't-leave-me's_

_And never-will-again's_

_And I-promise-to's_

_I keep on lovin' you, I keep on lovin' you_

_Through the I-take-it-back's_

_I-didn't-mean-it-like-that's_

_I'd-never-hurt-you's, oh, I keep on lovin' you_

_I keep on lovin' you, I keep on lovin' you_

_Through the baby-don't-leave-me's_

_And never-will-again's_

_And I-promise-to's_

_I keep on lovin' you, I keep on lovin' you_

_Through the I-take-it-back's_

_I-didn't-mean-it-like that's_

_I'd-never-hurt-you's, oh, I keep on lovin' you_

_I keep on lovin' you, I keep on lovin' you_

_[Short Instrumental]_

I looked up to see Jake closer than he once was. "Bella please let me tell you truth." I sighed and closed my eyes, "Jake." I felt him shift and sit right in front of me. "Bella you have to hear it." I got up and started to walk away. "Bella she snuck into my house." Jacob said running after me. "I found her lying on my couch. Please you have to believe me." I stopped short and turned to look at him. "So why was your door unlocked! Why was she saying those things?" I could feel my eyes prickling with the tears that wanted to come. Jake stopped four feet away from me. "Stop Jake don't come any closer." "Tell me Bella, why'd you care so much that Jessica didn't come today or that I broke up with her."

"I can't." "Why?" He was right in front of me now. "Because…" He grabbed my face between his hands, "because why?" "Because..." I was lost with words what was I suppose to tell him. It would be cruel to say I love you but something in was saying I should. The other side was saying keep that big fat mouth of yours closed and don't say shit, and I did. Then turned around and ran for my truck. Who would have thought I'd be that dumb to break mine and someone else's heart at the same time. Like I said, not everybody is perfect.

**A/N I erased the bottom part and put new words in because it sort of was not where I wanted my story to go. Yes there is going to be a big event in the middle of the story like i said before. Hope you forgive me for how the chapter was told before. Trust me that wasn't my best.**

**Xx~Tayler Azure~xX**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I drove home in complete silence. Joe and Diesel were looking at me but made no noise. "What? You guys don't really know how it feels to be human. Dogs can cheat on each other or fall in love and it wouldn't matter. Sometimes I wish I was a dog."

They nodded a bit as if they knew what I was really talking about. When I reached the house two cars were there.

I got out of the SUV letting Diesel and Joe into the backyard then walked inside to hear the chattering of women. "Oh how about this dress!" squealed Rachael. It just now crossed me Emily was getting married in two weeks than back to Miami where I belong but there's something that's keeping me strain. This pull to stay is very strong but I told my boss only two weeks. Deciding to deal with it later I walked into the living room where all the girls were.

"Bella? You're back so soon. Was it too cold down at the beach?" Rachael, Rebecca, and Emily all stared at me knowingly. They knew that I went to the beach to meet up with Jake but mom nor dad, didn't.

"Yah it was a bit chilly. The boys had fun though." Mom looked at me quizzically. "My dogs." She nodded and continued looking in the wedding catalogue.

It was silent for a while but Rachael was just as uncomfortable about that as I was so she spoke up to get a topic of conversation going on again. "So Bella the bride's maids dresses are rose red with a white sash around the waist." She held the catalogue so I could see it and the dress was breathtaking. (**The Bride's maid dress is on my profile**)

The dress was beautiful. It was like one of those dresses in fairytales where the princess gets her happy ending and a dress. Well this wasn't my fairytale it was Emily's but she's making us a part of it. I could live with that.

"Where's Emily's dress?" They held up a picture of a white dress that yelled _expensive_. It was a gorgeous dress with the sparkles at the top and the bottom flowing and as white as snow but it looked like a fortune. Emily must have seen the look on my face and worried.

"Is it not beautiful? Should I pick a different one?" This wasn't my wedding so I shouldn't really tell her what she wants and doesn't want. I mean you can only have one perfect wedding.

"No it's…it's gorgeous. I was just thinking that the dress looked a bit expensive." Emily laughed. "Silly Bella. I have lots of money for this entire wedding, as does Sam. There's no need to worry about price. What's a big home town wedding without a beautiful dress to go with it?" She has a point. I haven't seen the where the wedding was held yet but I heard it was a sight. Two hundred guest at the wedding. Emily and Sam have a huge family.

After that we just sat and talked about the theme of the wedding and little Abbey being flower girl because it made her feel like a princess. Her dress was red with sparkles around the waist. No wonder why it made her feel like a princess. It was the dress of a princess and the princess to wear it is Abbey.

I looked at my watch and was amazed how fast the time seemed to go by. It was already five in the evening. Then I realized that I haven't seen Ki at all today. "Mom where is Kiowa?"

"With your dad." she said a matter-of-factly. "Where'd they go off to?" Mom looked up from her magazine and smiled. "Charlie took him to Seattle with Billy to look at some things. Don't ask me what because I only know as much as you do at this point." I smiled knowing exactly where they took him.

The girls were in the kitchen chatting away and talking about whatever there was to talk about. "So Em where's Sam today?"

"Him and the guys went to go and get their suits tailored about an hour ago. I'm guessing they should be done by now. Maybe they're hanging out."

JPOV

After Bella ran away from me at the beach from my stupidity I sat there for a moment and thought about it. Maybe it was time to accept that I don't have that higher rank than friendship in Bella's life anymore.

I had to respect her wishes and if she wanted to be just friends than I won't push the limit. It would kill me if I caused her to never to talk to me again so at least being friends I can do just that.

This _just friends_ thing is going to be a challenge because I am still not used to being that close to her. Every time that I'm around her it brings me back to the past and how it should've been, but then every time she feels uncomfortable it brings me to the present.

The sound of something ringing brought m out of my thoughts. I took my phone out of my trunks and looked at the number. _Quil_.

"Hello?"

"Dude we have to go and get our suits done in Seattle. Where are you?" _Shit!_ Have I really been sitting here that long? "At the beach. I'll be there in a couple of minutes," and with that we hung up.

IN SEATTLE AT THE GROOM AND BRIDAL STORE

All the suits were black. Everything was black about the suit beside Sam's. He had everything black beside the tie, which was white and made from silk. The woman who was tailoring our suits couldn't keep her eyes off of our abs instead of concentrating on what she was doing.

Any guy would be happy to have a woman checking you out but just like the next guy I don't want my ass picked with a safety pin, or anything else for that matter.

Quil was acting like a frickin' five year old after five minutes of standing in that damn store. He was complaining that he didn't want to be here and when it was his turn to be tailored he just couldn't keep still. Even Sam and Emily's five-year-old son Tyler was better than him. Eventually the lady got so irritated from telling him to keep still that she yelled at him telling him to knock it off and stay still.

The guys and I had to walk a bit away from him acting casual before we busted out laughing. It was funny watching Quil being told by a girl so much smaller than him.

When we were done Sam dropped Tyler at his dad's house in Seattle. Joshua Uley. Tyler was spending the night there because we were going to the bar to hang out and didn't know when we would be back.

Tyler didn't care because he practically ran from the truck into Joshua's house. Joshua was my uncle but as I got older the habit of calling uncle stopped and I sometimes called him by his real name, mostly uncle Josh.

We arrived and instantly girls were all over us. Trying to find a girl right now wasn't really on my mind so I just pushed them away. Quil along with everyone else starred at me as if something was wrong.

"Is there something on my face that you guys have to stare at me like that?" Really I don't need a chick all the time but I do see their point. It never really mattered if I wanted a chick with me or not. I'd always have one in my bed or under my arm.

"Jake are you sick because you aren't acting like the jackass that you are. Your acting like your…regular self," said Sam concerned.

"Well I guess I'm just not into it right now," I said which was somewhat a lie but yet the truth. After Bella left mixing and twisting lies and truths together weren't all that hard. Right now I don't feel like having a woman in my bed since my mind needs some sorting out.

I needed to change the jackass façade and become the man I once was and not the monster I've become, but I still need a date for the wedding. Oh well I'll get to that part when stuff with Bella and I are sorted out.

The guys just nodded and continued drinking their full glasses of beer.

After a while most of the guys were drunk while I was still somber because I didn't drink that much. We started to head out when I felt someone say 'hey' and run our way. The guys said they'd wait for me in the truck.

When I turn around a girl with blonde hair that I know I've seen before is standing in front of me. What was her name again? Allie. Jesse. Beckie. Beckie that's what her name was.

"Look I don't have time for this right now. Whatever you left-," she cut me off by grabbing from the collar and kissing me. "Come home with me," she said seductively. Knowing where this was going I pushed her back and took those couple safe steps backwards.

"Beckie go bug someone else." She just chuckled, "I would if I could but your so addicting. You know you want me Jacob." She tried walking closer but I stopped her. "I got to go. Go find someone else's dick to jump on." I met Beckie at this bar some place else in Seattle. As drunk as I was I went to her house and fucked her senseless. She never told me that she had a boyfriend and I actually thought she was pretty and was going to ask her out.

She's just a whore though who wants to be laid by whom ever comes her way.

I walked out of the bar not caring how rude I just was. When I got to the truck the guys looked at me. "It's all right she just thought I was somebody else," and then we pulled out and left.

BPOV

"Please can I spend the night? Please mommy." Abbey wanted to stay at the house with me and since Ki, Dad, and Billy were staying in Seattle tonight I had no one to give me company.

"Fine but promise me you'll be good." Abbey nodded her head and kissed Leah on the cheek before going over to the couch to watch T.V. with mom. "See you tomorrow Bells." Leah hugged me goodbye and went home.

I walked back to the living room and kissed mom on the cheek goodnight. "Come on squirt let's get you to bed." Abbey leaned up from where she was sitting on the couch and kissed mom on the cheek.

Never had I wanted to have kids until Abbey was born and became my godchild. We walked upstairs and I gave her one of my shirts to wear to bed then we crawled in and fell asleep with Abbey cuddling up to me while Joe and Diesel were at the foot of the bed.

"Night Auntie Bella." I kissed her head, "night sweetie." Then I fell asleep.

**A/N Sorry I took forever to update I hope you guys loved this chapter though**


End file.
